Last Summer
by moooooonk
Summary: Semuanya terjadi di musim panas, bersama Sasuke kenangan terbentuk begitu saja. Musim panas dinanti dan dilalui Hinata, dengan sakit yang akan membawanya pergi. Musim panas akan kembali, hanya harapan ini bukan musim panas terakhir bagi Hinata.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

.

_**Last Summer**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Musim panas enam tahun lalu di mana semuanya terasa menyenangkan, aku tak peduli dengan panasnya matahari. Saat rambut gelapnya di bawah langit yang begitu terang. Kami berpegangan tangan, keringat begitu cepat menuruni leher. Rok putihku berkibar mengikuti hembusan angin.

Kami berlari, langkah yang tak beraturan, napas yang memburu, dan suara tawa yang samar. Kami berhenti berlari saat sadar langit sudah kemerahan, semuanya terasa bebas. Sasuke, ah Sasuke dia mengeratkan pegangan tangannya padaku, menarik tubuhku dalam pelukannya dan kecupan lembut yang singkat berlalu mengenai bibirku.

Musim panas enam tahun lalu, yang kupikir akan kembali hadir, yang kupikir akan menjadi kenangan yang menyenangkan. Memang benar, terlalu menyenangkan.

Saat ini, di musim panas tahun ini jantungku berdetak kencang, udara panas menyambut kedatanganku di atap gedung yang terbuka. Napasku tak beraturan, rasa rindu yang lebih menyengat dari sinar matahari. Aku yang sekarang begitu lemah.

Semuanya jadi terasa berat, kakiku terasa lemas, mataku tak sanggup untuk terbuka. Di waktu berikutnya semuanya menjadi gelap, rasanya sedikit sakit saat lenganku menyentuh langsung lantai yang terasa panas.

"Hinata,"

"Hinata!"

Saat suaranya begitu samar terdengar, aku ingin berlari.

.

.

.

Rasanya menyenangkan, kali ini begitu ringan.

Yang pertama kulihat hanya langit-langit berwarna putih. Angin berhembus lembut, menerbangkan tirai putih yang tak menutupi jendela kaca yang terbuka. Tanganku terasa hangat, aku bangkit perlahan dan mendapati Sasuke yang tertidur dengan tangannya yang memegang tanganku.

Aku menduga dia akan marah saat bangun nanti, dia jelas tak suka aku melanggar perkataannya. Jantungku semakin tak membaik, yang sekarang lebih menyakitkan. Dulu aku bisa berlari lebih jauh dari yang tadi. Aku hanya berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dan menaiki tangga menuju atap, lalu akhirnya tak dapat bertahan.

Aku tak mempedulikan teriakan Sasuke saat itu, aku hanya ingin menggerakkan kakiku.

Tanganku bergerak mengelus rambutnya, wajahnya tetap tak menunjukkan apapun saat tertidur namun kali ini lebih damai.

Dia membuka matanya saat aku mengelus ujung hidungnya, aku tersenyum saat matanya menangkap kehadiranku. Dia memperbaiki posisinya, melepas genggaman tangannya pada tanganku lalu tak berbuat apapun.

Kami diam, dia menatapku dan aku mencoba tak membalas tatapannya, aku menunduk. Aku yakin dia akan marah, menasehatiku atau mungkin mendiamkanku selama beberapa jam.

"Kau beruntung masih hidup." Sasuke berkata, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Dia marah, aku tersenyum.

Ya aku beruntung masih hidup.

.

.

.

Aku selalu menantikan musim panas, saat liburan tiba, Sasuke akan punya lebih banyak waktu. Sasuke selalu datang menjemputku, dia akan memaksaku keluar rumah untuk sekedar menikmati dinginnya es serut atau membantuku mengerjakan semua tugas sekolah.

Kupikir dia menyukai musim panas, tapi terkadang aku menyalahkan pikiran itu. Sasuke terkadang mengeluh dengan udara yang panas, es yang begitu cepat mencair, atau keringatnya yang membuat bajunya basah. Dia akan mengeluh pada semua hal walau hanya ditunjukkan dengan pergerakkan alisnya.

Sasuke tak banyak bicara, dia sering menggoncengku dengan sepedanya di musim panas saat sore hari. Menyenangkan, langit lebih ramah saat itu. Angin menggerakkan rambut panjangku yang kubiarkan terurai, Sasuke selalu menyuruhku untuk memeluk pinggangnya saat sepeda mulai dikayuh.

Aku ragu dengan itu, tapi jalan yang tak bagus membuatku memeluk pinggangnya erat. Dia selalu mengayuh sepeda dengan cepat, rambutnya akan tertiup angin dan membuat poninya berantakan. Sasuke, aku menyukai saat kepalaku bersandar pada punggungnya.

.

.

.

Aku berbaring dengan posisi miring, tak terasa langit sore ikut menggantikan cahaya yang menyinari. Sasuke baru kembali sejak tadi siang, aku menoleh ke arahnya. Dia membawa bungkusan belanjaan di tangannya, aku tersenyum saat dia melihat ke arahku.

Aku bangkit dari tidurku, Sasuke menghampiriku dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Posisinya membelakangiku, aku memilih untuk memeluk punggungnya. Aku memeluknya erat, rasanya sudah lama, entah kapan terakhir kali aku memeluk punggungnya. Dia masih diam, tapi aku tak merasakan penolakannya.

"Ma-maaf," kataku. Sudah seharusnya aku meminta maaf, dia sudah melarangku untuk tidak memaksakan diri. Tapi rasanya aku rindu rasa lelah.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukanku, dia berbalik menghadapku. Aku tak bisa menampilkan apapun terkecuali tatapan ragu untuk menatapnya.

Lalu selanjutnya dia memelukku, rasanya sulit diungkapkan ketika pelukan hangatnya disertai kepalanya yang terbenam di pundakku terasa basah.

.

.

.

Setahun yang lalu, Sasuke melamarku. Aku ingin menangis saat itu, dia menerimaku termasuk penyakitku. Aku dan Sasuke sudah dekat begitu lama, dia tak pernah mengatakan dia mencintaiku atau menyukaiku. Dia selalu marah jika aku terlalu dekat dengan laki-laki lain yang kuanggap teman, entah seperti apa pikirannya.

Di malam musim dingin, dia tak mempedulikan semuanya. Rasanya seperti mimpi saat dia ingin menikahiku. Dia tak peduli dengan hidupku yang tak akan lama, yang terpenting baginya dia ingin aku ada untuknya.

Pertama kalinya aku merasa kembali terlahir, dengan gaun putih yang menutupi tubuhku, bayangan di cermin membuatku tersenyum bahagia. Musim semi yang begitu berwarna dan hangat, semua orang terdekat hadir dan tersenyum saat aku muncul dengan gaun pengantinku.

Sasuke menungguku di altar, dia terlihat lebih tampan.

Di waktu yang begitu jelas di ingatanku, saat janji terucap dan ciumannya yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Aku ingin tahu sampai kapan rasa seperti ini bertahan.

"Aku mencintaimu," untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke mengatakan itu tepat setelah ciuman kami berakhir.

Aku juga, sangat mencintainya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tengah malam, Sasuke terbaring di sampingku dengan tangannya yang masih melingkari perutku. Jendela yang sengaja tak tertutupi tirai menampilkan langit malam di musim panas. Tak ada apapun, hanya langit gelap tanpa bulan dan bintang.

"Sasuke-kun," aku memanggil namanya memastikan dia masih terjaga atau tidak.

"Hn," dia menjawab seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. Malam ini aku dan Sasuke berbaring di bawah satu selimut yang sama, Sasuke biasanya memilih tidur di lantai dengan menggelar _futon._

Lima bulan setelah pernikahan kami, aku harus tinggal di rumah sakit. Sasuke yang tak keberatan terus menemaniku seusai jam kerjanya selesai. Dia jarang mengeluh tak seperti saat kami masih remaja dulu, aku terlalu sadar dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang lelah sehabis pulang kerja.

Kini rumah sakit terasa seperti rumah pulang baginya, aku terkadang merutuki diriku yang merasa tak berguna dan selalu merepotkan.

"Selamat tidur," aku berbalik ke arah Sasuke, menenggelamkan kepalaku di dadanya setelah Sasuke mencium keningku.

.

.

.

Aku bertemu Sasuke di umur sepuluh tahun, di musim panas. Aku memperkenalkan diri di hadapannya sebagai tetangga baru, di belakang pinggang ibuku, itu pertama kalinya aku menatap mata Sasuke. Dia tak ramah awalnya, namun menghangat ketika kami semakin dekat.

Semuanya kami lakukan bersama, Sasuke lebih banyak memaksa dan aku lebih banyak menurut. Aku tak keberatan, aku tak mengerti, lalu aku sadar aku menyukai Sasuke saat umurku menginjak empat belas tahun.

Kupikir Sasuke tak mempunyai perasaan apapun padaku, dia akan terlihat tak peduli namun tanpa kusadari dia begitu memperhatikanku. Karena aku menyukainya, aku menjaga jarak saat Sasuke begitu dikagumi banyak gadis. Aku yang terkadang merasa tak menarik memilih menjauhinya. Sasuke yang menyadari itu untuk pertama kalinya dia memarahiku, kupikir dia tak membutuhkanku.

Saat di mana Sasuke berulang tahun, aku tak tahu hadiah apa yang harus kuberikan padanya. Saat malam menjelang ulang tahunnya, aku duduk di sampingnya dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. Tanpa mempersiapkan sebuah hadiah, Sasuke bilang, dia tak butuh hadiah apapun.

Namun tepat saat detik pertama di hari ulang tahunnya ke enambelas tahun, dia menarik kepalaku, terlalu cepat, dan Sasuke mengambil ciuman pertamaku.

Aku menebak perasaannya padaku saat itu.

.

.

.

Pagi terlalu cepat datang, matahari hari ini seakan lebih terang hingga mataku tak sanggup untuk membuka. Sasuke masih ada di sampingku, tangannya mengelus ubun-ubun kepalaku. Aku menatapnya, dia tak membalas, tangannya terus memainkan rambutku. Pagi yang bersinar, aku masih terbangun dengan udara yang mengisi paru-paruku. Dengan Sasuke yang ada di dekatku.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," dia membalas tatapanku setelah aku memanggilnya. Tangannya berhenti memainkan rambutku, lalu berpindah memeluk pinggangku.

"Ohayou," aku tersenyum, menggerakkan kepalaku hingga wajahku lebih dekat dengan wajahnya, lalu mencium bibirnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat aku mengakhiri ciumanku, entah kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih kencang, wajahku memanas.

Aku kembali menenggelamkan kepalaku di dadanya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku dari tatapannya, aku memeluknya erat. Aku begitu merindukannya.

.

Musim panas yang lagi-lagi kulalui bersama Sasuke, orang yang kucintai. Tahun ini aku terkurung di rumah sakit dengan bau obat yang menusuk, udara panas di luar seakan terasa sulit. Sasuke di dekatku, menemaniku menyaksikan musim panas walau hanya melalui jendela rumah sakit.

Tak ada keringat, es serut, atau matahari yang membakar kulit. Di lindungan atap rumah sakit, napasku yang tak teratur memaksa kakiku untuk berlari di sepanjang koridor. Sasuke mengejarku, meneriakkan namaku dengan penuh rasa khawatir. Aku menyukai musim panas, saat aku dan Sasuke menjadi satu di bawah sinar matahari.

Saat kebebasan begitu terasa, aku membiarkan semuanya terlepas. Di musim panas tahun ini, aku yang semakin mendekati waktuku, aku yang tak sama seperti dulu. Rasanya sesak, saat rasa lelah menguasai, atap gedung yang terbuka menghadirkan panas matahari yang membakar, aku ingin terus berlari.

Hingga rasa berat menjadi terlalu ringan, suara Sasuke menjadi begitu dekat. Gelap saat kesadaranku menurun, Sasuke terus memanggil namaku.

Aku hanya dapat memperkirakan kapan waktuku tiba, kapan rasa bebas benar-benar menyambutku. Sasuke akan tetap menjadi Sasuke, aku tak menunggu ekspresi wajahnya saat aku pergi nanti. Tapi aku ingin tetap bersamanya.

Walau aku bertemu Sasuke di musim panas, walau musim panas yang selalu kunanti. Aku tak ingin berakhir di musim panas.

.

.

.

**_FIN_**

_._

_._

_**Thanks for reading ^^~**_

_**monk**_


End file.
